


Despawrate Meowsures

by Kattlarv



Series: The Stray [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Traits, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Awkwardness, Banter, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Canon Non-Binary Character, Confessions, Cunt Tease, Depression, Developing Friendships, F/F, Fainting, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Hopeful Ending, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inner Dialogue, Insecurity, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Introspection, Light Bondage, Loneliness, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Nervousness, Orgasm, Other, POV First Person, Phobias, Prostitution, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Slice of Life, Social Anxiety, Teasing, Time Skips, Touch-Starved, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Having gotten through the initial trail by fire, Catra has set out to power through this.She'll do better than to let Adora down.After all: This year, she has something, someone to fight for.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Stray [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656604
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (There'll be a picture at the end of chapter 3 of the events.)  
> (Also, yes. This whole arc is HEAVILY influenced by "My lesbian experience with loneliness")
> 
> Also: CW since this has been brought to my attention: In this chapter, Catra accidentally purchase sexual services from a trans man. (Accidental as in: She messed up with the app) But due to her heat+upbrining, she doesn't make a huge fucking deal about it. Since it's nothing emotional, and she views it as a service akin to a haircut.  
> And lastly: To the people who keeps saying FtM aren't "real trans": Kindly go pound sand you absolute cretin.

I jerked awake. Unable to move. Panic set in for a moment before I realized where I was, and why I couldn’t move. I spent some time defragmenting my mind. I shuffled around. But, instead of Glimmer looking at me like I expected, she was splayed out on her side of the bed. A strand of drool down her chin. Huh... First time I wake up first. I glanced at the clock. Nope, it was when I usually got up. 

Nice to know I’m not the only one to sleep in. Should I wake her up? It had been around eight hours. My wrists were stiff. I need to stretch them. But, I also didn't want to be rude. I scooted up against her. Maybe I could just try to relax? I rubbed my thighs together. Yupp, still horny. Nothing bad though. Just the near constant swelling and throbbing. It would undoubtedly descend on me faster than I can count however.

Still surprised that I managed to fall asleep. I never manage to figure out how my body works. Apparently it’s fine sleeping next to strangers. I’m sooo gonna need to stretch after this. Most of my body is really stiff. Did I even move at all tonight? I stretched my spine, getting quite a few cracks. Ooh... that’s better. I exhaled and folded my ears in delight. Glimmer let out a... noise? 

It was like she tried to yawn and mumble at the same time. She groaned and sat upright, and drowsily glanced around. Who sits upright the second they wake up? She yawned and blinked sleepily with a puzzled look. I could see the moment when it clicked for her. She spun her head towards me, fixating on me as I shrunk back. Something about this was highly embarrassing. Not shame, but...

“Oh right... almost forgot where I was for a moment.” She murmured. She stretched and eyed me over. “How you holding up?” she asked. I squirmed. “I’m a bit stiff, but otherwise I’m holding up well.” I replied. Her eyes drifted towards my crotch. “You uh... ‘good’?” she asked sheepishly. “Yeah. It hasn’t flared up yet. It usually happens on the second or third day...” I replied with a huff. 

She leaned in and uncuffed my wrists. I stretched my arms and cricked my wrists. Pulling on each finger to get a crack as she moved down to my ankles. She recoiled and coughed. “Woah!” she scrunched her nose. “How can it smell like we were doing it all night?” she exclaimed. I shrugged. “Eh, it just does that. I can barely pick up my own scent anyhow.” I retorted. She aired out the blanket by shaking it.

“How are you not horny? Your panties are soaked!” she pointed out. I shuffled my legs to her and she began to release me. “It’s only physical. The psychological part doesn’t kick in until after two to three days as said.” I noted. She froze for a second, then resumed. “I may understand that more than you think actually...” She replied. I got my footsies freed and stretched my legs wide and sighed in relief.

I tensed up as I parted my legs too far apart, my kitkat got a little... frisky. I cleared my throat and tensed up, and shut my legs. “If you don’t mind me asking, how does it feel touching it right now?” she asked. I snapped to attention as I tried to distract myself from my nethers. “Huh? Oh. It’s nice. Just lacks that ‘zing’ in your mind. Otherwise I’m more or less at full mast through this entire thing.” I replied.

“You know... you got a peculiar stance on sexual topics.” I countered. She chuckled. “Yeah, I get that a lot. We have very little say in what we are born with or develop though.” She concluded with a vacant stare. I finally sat up next to her. “There’s a lot I’d like to change if I could if I’m being honest... most things have pros and cons. But at the end of the day, we have to rely on the luck of the draw~” she finished.

I scoffed. “Tell me about it.” I said. She let out a soft laugh. “You know, one of my parents used to tell me that: ‘There’s always someone out there who has it worse than you’, as a means to try and comfort or reassure me. But, if I’m being frank: It always did the opposite.” She paused and ran a hand through her hair. We made eye contact, just sharing a moment as we started into each other. 

“As that only meant no matter how bad I felt, I was thinking of what would have to happen, for someone else to have it worse than me... and in turn: The person after that person, and so on. How far down does it go before you reach ‘the worst’ feeling person out there? Where am I on the scale?” she pondered. Huh... not sure how to even digest that saying... or her interpretation of it.

I can’t say it’s incorrect however. I tapped my chin. “Well, uh. What do we do now?” I asked. She pondered. “Well, I wouldn’t mind getting some breakfast. If you care to spare some. After that; I reckon I’ll head home unless you need me for something else?” she stated. I flicked my tail, staring out the window. “Sure, that sounds good. Just talking to someone would be a nice start of the day.” I replied.

*


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced up at the roof. My stomach pain was getting worse. I peeked at the card. Soon... just a little more and they’re open... maybe I should text Adora? I don’t want to worry her though. What if it would cost her a win? Ugh! She can’t help me anyhow. I mean, I’d love to hear her voice. But, I’d need a reason to call... aside from ‘Hey, I tried to fuck your friend!’, I’d need a better opening line.

I guess I can ask how she’s doing? She has messaged me. But I haven’t said anything relevant back. Plus, if I ask her, she’ll ask me. And I dunno what to say aside from that I have a constant boner... I need a distraction. Something to browse the web for? Gloryhole... I still remember that word. Maybe I can figure that out? I gotta find out what that is. It’s been gnawing on me since yesterday. I searched for images... 

Why is it suggesting I specify ‘male or female’ to my search? I scrolled for a bit as my eyes widened. Oh.... OH! I-I didn’t even know a girl could get her... through a wall. The hole is all slanted and stuff. The one for guys was much more... rustic. They’re better equipped for this kind of... encounter though. Still: Wow, the thing people invent to get their rocks off! I exhaled and slumped my head back.

Glimmer was right. I’d probably freak out somewhere like that. I don’t even know who’s doing it! What if they bite me? Gosh! Look at all these websites! Some are even dedicated to this stuff! ... wait. I picked up the card and searched for its name. “Binary Hoo-ha?” I reiterated. What kind of name is that? I hadn’t really looked closer at it until now. Huh, they even had a website... and social media.

I clicked in on their homepage. Huh... escort service? I quickly looked up what an ‘escort’ was... Huh, well ok then. So, kind of a fancy prostitute? I tabbed back. “We offer a wide selection of...” I trailed off. Blah blah, usual stuff... oh? Online booking? Guess I can check that out. Let’s see... girl, private, gentle... man, this is a lot of specifications. It’s nice I guess, but feels awkward to give up this information...

And um... don’t really care about what type of room? Ooh! Hugs, yes please! Top, bottom, switch or no preference? I dunno? I guess whatever. How many? One, sheesh. What people even visit this place? How many? I just ans- wait, I can bring more people? That is... interesting. I guess it's for people that want to bring someone for a threesome? Sheesh though... trusting  **two** people that much?

Well um, place order I guess? Hm? Order number. Call to confirm your booking... ugh! I dislike calling people. I steeled myself and glanced at the time. Oh, nice. They were open now. I let out a long breath and dialled the number. One tone... two ton- “Hello~ DT speaking. How may we fulfil your desires today darling~ Peen, vajeen or anything in between?” the voice sang out to me. I froze. Wait... I knew that voice....

Only air escaped by lungs as I tried to think of what to say. “Cat got your tongue?” they chimed playfully. “Don’t be scared sweetie, we get a lot of first timers here~” they purred. I managed to let out a mewl. There was a brief pause. “Kitten?” they asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. I let out a squeak in response to that pet name. There was a chuckle in response on the other line.

“Oh my~ Unless you managed to call the wrong number quite spectacularly, you’re here for my other ‘services’ aren’t you, kitten?” they teased playfully. Out of sheer embarrassment, I found my voice. “Y-YOU’RE MY THERAPIST!” I exclaimed as my voice cracked. “Tsk, tsk~ I told you I run an enterprise. One job isn’t enough for someone of my splendour~” they purred.

“B-But... you work at a collage!” I blurted out. “And... sometimes I ‘work’ at the college~” they replied in a husky tone. My skin crawled. Part of me wanted to gag, and I wasn’t sure why. Maybe since they were my therapist? It was just... wrong to picture them doing... the sex. Then again, most people have it. Picturing any of my teachers going at it irked me though. But, I’m not here to ponder this.

“W-Whatever! I have some um... ‘issues’, and I was recommended this place!” I barked. “Oh yes kitten, I know all about your issues. Or, at least most of them, so far~” they teased. “With that said, I should be able to get you a good match with this additional information on you.” They noted. “Y-You can’t do that! The... thing code.” I countered. They snickered in amusement.

“Oh, trust me: Nothing is being violated here... unless you are into that~” they whispered the last part. I was stunned. “You see... being your professor, matchmaker and doctor doesn’t conflict. Since I never break confidentiality. I’m just helping you with one issue using my knowledge from my other professions.” They clarified. Wait... was that true? I mean... I guess that makes sense but...

“W-Well, I’m not having sex with you!” I huffed. They stifled a giggle. “Darling, please: You can’t afford me.” They chuckled. “Though, if you could: With the deluxe package, you can get therapy while you ‘get it’~” they chimed. My cheeks flared up. “Anyhow~ I can confidently say you are calling because of the absolute unit of a partner you have is out of town?” they inquired. 

“D-Don’t call her that!” I squeaked. Why am I so flustered? “Please, we both know if she tells anyone to kneel, their legs buckle. She has some big clit energy right there~” they chimed. I tried to speak, but only a mewling hiss came out. “Uh-huh~ Now, going over what you picked-” they started. “I-I didn’t give you my confirmation number!” I interjected. “Oh honey, you’re the only order right now.” They countered.

“And, going by your choices... this fits your profile. Or, did mayhaps some other physical affection needy girl make an order for an hour a couple minutes ago?” they cooed. I scrunched my nose and folded my ears. “F-Fine...” I muttered. “I can make a few adjustments to make it fit you better. In the off chance I’d guess wrong, you’ll get a discount~” they added casually. What changes? Not sure I like this.

“By the way kitten... you are aware this costs, right?” they brought up. “Y-Yeah I know! ... just not how much...” I admitted. It was very vague on the site. “Well, since you know the entry fee from our hour session, I can inform you this is five to ten times as much~” they chimed. I jumped where I sat. “WHAT?! I can’t afford that!” I yelped, my voice cracked again. “I best not mention my personal rates then~” they chuckled.

“But, yeah. Mental and physical health is covered by your taxes dearie. Just a little entry fee is all.” They noted. “You getting your rocks off? Not quite deemed essential. Though if you ask me: It really ought to be for some...” They pointed out. “Oh hey, actually: You are eligible for our student discount. You’ll have to be okay with one of our trainees though.” They said cheerfully.

... why does an escort service have a student discount? Or trainees? ... I mean, they need to start somewhere but... this was really unsettling to me for whatever reason. “Uh... okay? What would that go for?” I asked hesitantly. “Oh, only twice the entry fee.” They said chipperly. Okay... that’s not  **as** bad. Still a dent in my limited income. “It would be 45 minutes by the way, labour laws and all that.” They added.

... I am getting more and more suspect of this but... I can’t wait for much longer. If this works, I wouldn’t have to suffer any more during heat. Well, ideally I’d have Adora here but... “You still mulling it over kitten? I can say: If it makes you feel better; Do know we have a ‘satisfied or money back guarantee’ here. So, if you don’t cum, you get your money back, kitten.” They clarified.

“And, to be clear: A good orgasm. You need to feel relieved. I know you pop fast, so don’t worry. We don’t value orgasms any less based on time.” They said, their tone surprisingly reassuring. My cheeks heated up again. What would I even do for the other 44 minutes? ... I guess I could go a few times? Just wait five minutes between each. Not sure I calm down longer the more I cum...

I mewled softly. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, kitten... actually, say: Why are you calling here? Based on your profile, you should need at least two to six more weeks before you’d be confident enough to go out on something like this. I’m not sure it’s wise for you to get out in the game this early.” They noted. “How are you not asking about Adora? Or where I got your number from?” I tried to change the topic.

“Well, just from school rumours, I am aware Adora is either poly, or okay with open relationships. And while I  **do** have a few guesses how you found my enterprise, I will not enclose that information. Since you are not on the permitted list of those 'patients', sugar.” They retorted. Wait, they had more than one suspect? Or were they trying to trick me? I grit my teeth and glanced to the side.

“I’m in heat, okay!” I exclaimed after a few seconds of tension. “I-I don’t have a choice!” I croaked. There was a silence. “Oh my... look, I can’t speak for them but: The escort I’ve picked out of the trainees that suited your requests, I think they might be willing to help you out with a quick handy after class. If you help them out with a few favours. Nothing big. Like, we’re talking; household chores.” They offered.

“And before you ask: No, this isn’t confidential. I obviously can’t say who they are but... you go to the same school so... you’ll know when you see them. But, they have advertised for help with that so...” They let out a low chuckle. “Still, this is a brave leap for you~” they cheered. “It’s not by choice...” I growled. “I haven’t actually dealt with estrus a lot, so I’m sad to say I have a gap in my expertise there.” They replied.

“I may have a double major, but... I can’t know everything~” they chimed. “I’m also an accomplished actor you know~” they added playfully. “But trust me, I’m sure this trainee I picked will fit you purrfectly~” they sang. I blinked twice. “Was that... was that a feline pun?” I blurted out. “It’s... pawsible~” they snickered. I groaned and rolled my eyes as I rubbed my forehead. 

“Jokes aside: I’d normally recommend a brothel or other similar establishments, as they are more in your price range. But, considering the circumstances: I do believe that an escort service with a student discount is your best bet to accommodate your needs. The ‘happy ending’ is more of a bonus in our line of work~” they teased. I flopped onto bed. Ugh... I’d say ‘Am I really sinking to this?’ but...

Not sure I can sink a whole lot further. Still, the discount is both sweet and terrifying. “But... if you’re a good girl next meeting, and fulfil all your exercises, I might give you a little free sample~” they cooed. ... did my therapist just offer to give me a ‘therapeutic masturbation’? Should I be freaked out, flattered or both? ... I should probably be more worried over the fact I am even considering it.

“That said kitten: What part of your heat made you come here? It is as said: A brave leap from you.” They added proudly. I exhaled and slumped. “If I’m being frank: I’m about to blow up! Like... it gets bad...” I murmur. “Nothing aggravates a delicate situation, much more than a massive detonation, darling.” They replied. I huffed. “I know I’m off the clock here but: Is this related to your scars?” they asked gently.

I squeezed my phone and flared my nostrils. “That’s okay. We’ll get to that when, or if you ever feel ready.” They noted. “Anyhow, I’ve fixed your booking for 18:30 if that’s fine with you?” they asked. Hm... that was in a while but, I can hopefully manage. “Sure... do I pay in cash or?” I murmured. “That’s the preferred method. Be sure to have an exact change~” they chimed. I pondered for a moment.

“So, where do I meet them?” I inquired. “Just go into the campus library and stay near the entrance, they’ll spot you there.” They replied. “How will they know it's me?” I asked. “Well, since you are a curious kitty: Normally a physical description is given. Along with an optional ‘code’ you could use. Be it just clothing, and/or some actual phrase or gesture.” They explained. They've really thought about this, huh?

“Well um... thanks?” I mumbled. “It’s fine kitten~ I know this couldn’t have been easy for you. And remember: If you prefer for the next meeting: This whole thing can never have happened. Or heck: If you’d like to swap therapists even, but I’d say we’ve made progress~” they purred. “I hope this little... extra escapade hasn’t changed too much~” they cooed. I shifted my weight. I DID feel awkward over this...

But, trying to attach to a new shrink would be too much stress... besides: They  _ are _ good at their job. Maybe I shouldn’t judge them too hard for also running a sex service? I dunno, I’ll have to sleep on it. I’ll just take a 3 hour nap or so. “I’ll have to see... There's a lot going on right now." I murmured. “Of course dearie~ Just let me know. Others might need that spot you know~” They finished with a chime.

“I know... well, I’ll see you. You  **might** hear about it...” I murmured. “Whichever you prefer, kitten~” they replied. “Well, bye!” I blurted out. “Later~” they sang. I ended the call and rolled over, trying to calm down. I wonder what happens if you’re a no show? Does that get logged? I’d imagine they let you try to talk it out but... wow, there’s a lot to think about here... What is it even like to work as one?

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for this one being so long compared to the others. Just couldn't find a very good cut-off point.)  
> (Picture at end of chapter.)

I groaned and rolled over. I peeked at my phone. One hour left on my alarm. Ugh... Hadn't been able to sleep. Just two hours of rolling around. I **did** feel a little more rested at least. I dragged myself into the bathroom for a quick hobo shower. As I wrapped up, I froze for a moment. What should I wear? I went over to the drawers and began to rummage around. My side was significantly smaller than Adora's.

Did I even own anything other than sweatpants, shorts, hoodies or t-shirts? I sighed and blepped. I glanced out the window. Still warm, sunny. Shorts and hoodie it is. My stomach was still holding the line. No sudden urges or pain. I should be able to go like this... I pulled my pants down. My panties were kinda crusty... Near constant dampness really did a number on them. I should change.

I peeled my underwear off. To think I used to be grossed out by this. I smirked. Is this what 'growing up' was? I gave them a quick rinse, wrung them out and tossed them in the wash-basket. With some toilet paper, water and a swift wipe. My junk was presentable. I got a fresh pair of undies on. They wouldn't last long. But enough for the task at hand. I squeezed my tummy. It gurgled worryingly.

I might as well wait down at the school. Nothing left for me here. I grabbed the spare set of keys. Even if Adora left the 'real' ones, for whatever reason, it felt wrong to take them. I don't contribute enough. I walked outside and locked the door behind me. Hum... I wonder how many use this service to learn how to be better lovers? Wouldn't it make more sense to work for something like this though?

I guess you can choose what to do then, but... still: Why not just practice on your partner? I guess unless you wanna surprise them? Ugh, why does sex have to be so complicated? DT told me I need to get better at communication... is sex a form of communication? I mean... probably? I feel like Adora is conveying a lot when we... ‘do it’. Gosh I miss her so much!

As I came out of the shade, I squinted as the sun assaulted my vision. Sun was nice, but I’m not in the mood. And it’s too hot. I wiped my brow. Fuck. This sweating wasn’t from the sun. It’s my estrus acting up. It’s gonna hit me hard in a few hours. Thankfully it’s an early flare up. I could rub one out myself. But... I’ve already booked an escort. Would be a bit of a waste to do that. 

Besides: It’s just early as said. It’s not gonna hurt. Just ache. Seriously, would be nice if this counted towards medical leave. But apparently it’s ‘too easy’ to ‘take care off’. Like, sheesh! Whatever fucker made that law should try going through this. My foot hit against the stair as I snapped back to attention. Oh, I’m here. I scaled the stairs, swaying. I should get some water. I stumbled towards the water fountain.

I had to restrain myself from touching the faucet with my lips. I clicked it on, greedily slurping up the barely cool fluid. I hate this sensation. It’s like I’m having a heat stroke. Ugh, the suckiness comes in cycles. When something gets better, something else gets worse. I fucking hate it. It’s like a wound. It stings when it's made. Then it shifts into throbbing and is sore. Then it scabs over and itches.

“Look what the cat dragged in~” A voice called out. I spun my head around and glared death at whomever tried to taunt me. The person almost tripped as they backed off. They rounded the corner before I could even hiss. An upside about all of this was that going partially feral usually got me left alone. I turned back to consuming water like my life depended on it, sweat dripped down my forehead.

Why did magicat heat have to suck so much ass? Most of the other species have a relatively mild variant. I slumped down on a bench. I wheezed as sweat coated my clothes. Time passed as my body slowly entered a more manageable state. I took out my phone with a shaky grip. Half an hour left. Good. I slid it back down and took a deep breath. I got up and slowly made my way to the library. 

Good location I must say. Pretty inconspicuous. You can just pretend you’re a study group or something. I no longer feel like fainting. But I’m still woozy. I got to the library. Where was I supposed to be again? I dunno, I’ll just sit down on that nice couch inside. I slunk inside, dragging myself towards the couch. I all but collapsed onto it. I should be good to go in a while. Hopefully before whomever DT picked shows up.

I dozed off for a second. The couch had nearly engulfed me. I checked the time. Another 15 minutes had passed. But, I did feel a lot clearer in the head. I’m really not okay with how my body acts during this. I could easily get a game over in the wild... or worse. Seriously, how is this supposed to help me procreate? Like sheesh, just make me feel good! What’s with just being unreasonably horny?

I only know of one creature with a worse heat. It’s some animal, can’t recall the name... otter? Mink? Whatever, I just know that their ovaries like, secrete a toxin or something unless they get pregnant. And that is lethal. Like... talk about being held at gunpoint. Get pregnant or die. Thanks nature. I guess I could be more fucked than I already am. That doesn’t make it any better though. 

Am I doing a pity party for myself again? Oh well... I clenched my eyes shut, trying to get past the dizziness and sweating. “Catra?” a voice called out. I twitched and opened my eyes, scanning the area. I noticed a human sitting across me on the other couch. I eyed him over suspiciously. I recognized him... can’t place his name but, he always wore something with a heart on it. Be it his clothes, a pin or whatnot.

I wiped my brow, letting out a low groan. “Yeah?” I muttered. He glanced at his phone. “Are you here for the... ‘appointment’?” he asked hesitantly. I froze. Wait, what? I stared at him in bafflement. “I mean, you are the only magicat in or around the library, so I’m hoping it’s you.” He noted. “Gimme a minute.” I blurted out, scrolling through my phone for my booking, reading over my order.

Oh... fuck. I clicked that **I** was a girl. Not that I wanted girls. Well, why am I even surprised? Still, a hug is a hug. This was my mistake after all. I should at least give him a chance. I’m honestly not sure what even is my type... I’ve always been too anxious to figure that out. I know I like Adora but... I shook my head to clear my mind, before locking eye contact with him.

“Y-Yeah... I take it you’re from the... place?” I awkwardly blurted out. He chuckled. “It said you were socially awkward, but I wasn’t sure to what extent. But yes, I’m from ‘the place’. You seemed surprised to see me though.” He noted thoughtfully. “I-I was just told I’d meet ‘someone’... and aren’t you the president of the book club?” I interjected. He adjusted his glasses with a smirk. 

“Indeed I am~” He noted and shot me a cheeky wink. “Not who you expected, huh?” he asked. I shook my head. “I was never told who I was gonna meet...” I stated. “Yeah, DT says that’s for privacy. So you can’t find out who, then bail. I mean: You _could_ still do that but, they say it’s less likely as that person would out themselves as well. It has worked well so far at least.” He replied.

I fidgeted. Um... how long have you been doing this?” I murmured. “Like, a few months now? It’s a nice outlet for me to help people. And earn a little extra on the side.” He concluded. My ears perked up. “Wait... how did you know about my social anxiety?” I interjected. “Oh, DT gives us a little list of things to avoid. A description along with your picks for the session.” He explained.

My eyes darted between him and his phone. He smiled at me. “You wanna see?” he asked casually. I nodded. He got up and sat down next to me. My fur stood on end. He held up his phone so I could see. I started reading. Client: Kitten~ Magicat, late teens. She/Her. Heterochromia. Likely inexperienced, but not a first timer. Likely sensitive downstairs. Enjoys physical comfort. Do’s: Be gentle. Give encouragement. Go slow.

I scrunched my nose. Pretty... accurate so far. Doesn’t give me away too much. I kept reading. Don'ts: Make no sudden movements. Be careful when proceeding, always ask before. (Body language is acceptable) Do NOT undress her. (She will remove what she deems fit.) Avoid commenting on her performance unless asked. I leaned back. That had been... fairly spot on.

I’m not sure how well it works in practice, but I’m a little shocked DT guesstimated so many things correctly. I barely told them a third of that. Am I that obvious? Or are they just that good? “Something on your mind?” he asked. “Maybe? I’m not sure where to go from here... and I’m a little taken aback by how accurate that assessment was.” I noted. He gently placed a hand atop my shoulder reassuringly.

“Heh, yeah. DT is pretty good at that.” He agreed. I know he is paid to be nice to be but... from what little I’ve seen, he seems to be nice to everyone. I wonder how he manages? I shifted in my seat. “So uh... how do we do this?” I asked and squirmed. “Well, DT owns apartments nearby that are used for the... 'treatments'.” He noted. “How often are those cleaned?” I inquired. 

“Pretty much after each client. Depends what is done. Like, if you never use the bed, it doesn’t get cleaned. Which sounds fair if you ask me.” He stated. Sounds more than fair to me. I was expecting like; that they clean it every few days or so. I’m not one to know what good standards are though, in terms of hygiene. I think I was attempting small talk? I got up suddenly, glancing around us nervously. 

“Let’s go...” I mumbled anxiously. He was a little taken aback, but got up after me without question. “So uh... what do you usually tell if anyone asks?” I whispered. He chuckled. “Well, people rarely ask since I’m kinda ‘the go to guy’. So most just assume the usual. But in more... peculiar cases, such as yourself perhaps.” He noted as I quirked a brow. He smiled in response. 

“You’re not exactly a ‘regular’ around here.” He noted. I folded my ears bashfully. “So, in case anyone asks: I’m either tutoring you. We’re doing a study group. Or I’m helping you check out a book~” he explained casually. I slowly nodded. For being new to this, he seemed awfully resourceful about this. Thankfully, it was pretty empty by now. So we didn’t run into anyone as we slunk out. 

He led me through the back exit. I had never even been here before... kinda weird to go to a place in school you never knew existed. I wonder what other places there is that I don’t know about? My stomach began to cramp up as I grit my teeth. “You okay?” he asked. I flinched and noticed he had seen me grimace. Why does everyone have to be so damn perceptive? Why always when my body does a dumb?

I waved him off. “Don’t worry about it... it’s just my heat.” I muttered. He raised a brow. “Heat?” he asked inquisitively. “Uh, yes? I’m in estrus?” I replied. He kept giving me a blank stare. I gave him a deadpan. “... you have no idea what that is, do you?” I asked. He shook his head and smiled awkwardly at me. “Didn’t DT tell you about this?” I asked sceptically. He shook his head again.

“Nope. DT is pretty strict about privacy. We get to know only the necessities. Anything else is up to the client.” He explained. I deadpanned again. “... I feel like the sole reason I contacted this service might be ‘of relevance’.” I huffed. “Please do enlighten me.” He chimed. I groaned as we resumed walking. “It’s something certain...” I paused. “Actually, it might be easier to make a comparison:” I started.

“You know periods?” I asked. He nodded. I paused. “The bleed version. Not the school one.” I clarified. He snickered. “Yeah, I figured~” he shot me a smirk. I let out a huff. “Well, I basically have a jacked up variant of that. I can get horrible cramps, pains and whatnot. It only happens twice a year. But, if left unchecked: I get all of that, and worse.” I muttered and rubbed my arm.

“It goes away if I cum. But, if I don’t: It starts to hurt and...” I trailed off. “ It just starts to hurt really bad, okay?” I mumbled. His expression went thoughtful for a moment. “Oh yeah, didn’t you get into an altercation a few years ago?” he inquired. My cheeks flared up. “Y-Yeah... that was during my heat.” I sheepishly admit. “So, why don’t you just masturbate more?” he asks. 

I exhaled and rolled my eyes. I know he doesn’t know. But I’ve dealt with this shit for years. “It’s hard to explain. But like... doing it myself works for around half of the duration of it. Then, for whatever reason: It stops working...” I grit my teeth. “And then... I **need** someone else to do it. Otherwise my stupid brain won’t release the endorphins. I don’t know why, that’s just how it works.” I huffed.

Also: Masturbation is tough because:” I lift up a hand and extend my claws fully. He looks over my claws, makes eye contact then back to my claws. I try to retract them, but they don’t go inside fully, twitching in place. “They won’t go back in while I’m in heat. Again: No idea why. So: I need to use gloves if I wanna rub one out... or be very, VERY careful.” I reiterated with a scowl.

“Like, the best I can describe heat is like... imagine you have to take a piss. But you hold it in. Estrus is kinda like that. At a certain point, you simply can’t contain it.” I stated. He raised a brow. “Oh... I’ll have to read some about that. I’ll look into it after we’re done. I’d offer to do it before but... you’re on a timer.” He smiled apologetically. “It’s fine...” I murmured. 

“Besides: I’m only in the early stage of it. I just wanted to try out if this will work before it goes bad...” I added. He shot me a look as we rounded a corner. “You... haven’t tried this before?” he asked hesitantly. I shrunk back. “I-I’ve had sex before!” I blurted out. He tilted his head. “That’s... not what I asked.” He clarified. I let out a low growl. “No... I haven’t had sex during estrus...” I admitted reluctantly.

I averted my gaze. “I only hope this works, since I’ve read other magicats say it does. Otherwise the result is just like trying to tickle yourself.” I whispered, my voice cracked. “So... what have you done in the past... however many years you’ve had this?” he asked. I clenched my fists, barely stopping my partially extended claws from digging into my flesh. “Gotcha~” he said.

“Huh?” I exclaimed. “I can tell you don’t want to talk about it.” He clarified. I eyed him sceptically. “It’s all in your body language. How you’re standing. You’re tense. Your breathing, expression, features and overall demeanour.” He clarified. Geez! Why can everyone but me read people based on their subconscious actions? I grumbled and crossed my arms as he came to a halt.

I jerked as I came to a halt. “Sorry if that upset you. But: We’re here.” He described as he gestured towards a door. Entrance in an alley... well, it’s an open alley. And clean. Relatively speaking. He walked up and unlocked the door. Seems like it was card driven. And code? I dunno. I was still stewing from all the minor inconveniences. I followed as he waved me in. To think I am following a stranger into an unknown room. 

What has my life become? ... then again: It’s vastly better than the shitshow it was before. It’s still quite a mess though. “A bit forward but: Do you plan to have kids?” he asked. I froze in sheer confusion. Clearly having seen my expression, he elaborated. “I don’t know how it works for magicats but: For humans at least, you can get your ‘tubes tied’ so to speak.” he finished. 

I tilted my head. I mean, kids are screaming and annoying. Doubt I’d want one. I wouldn’t want anyone to go through what I have. “What would that entail?” I inquired. “Well, you basically get a medical procedure that goes anywhere from preventing periods and/or ovulation, to straight up making you sterile. For humans at least: This helps those with difficult menstruations, or in risk groups.” He explained.

“As said: It can lead you to being unable to bear children, depending what procedure you get. But, it might remove your estrus permanently. If you find it being a big issue.” He finished. I scrunched my nose. Was that a thing? I mean... science does weird things. “Could I still have sex?” I asked. He nodded. “To all I know. I think you might have a lower sex drive? I’m not sure.” He shrugged. 

I shrugged back. “I don’t really have one to begin with so... no loss there.” I cited. He paused. “Do you even want to have sex? Or is this more out of urges?” he asked. I paced around the room gingerly. “Oh, I enjoy sex. Just not when my body forces me to.” I replied. He frowned, but went over and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I just don’t have ‘urges’ or how to put it.” I went over and sat down next... nearby to him.

He scooted further to the other side, giving me space. “Hope I’m not overstepping, I’m just curious and new to this whole thing.” He explained. “It’s fine. I get asked stuff like this quite a lot actually.” I noted. I paused. “Well, rarely in a good manner. But: Yeah. I just want to have sex. I don’t _have_ to have sex. It feels nice...” I trailed off, fiddling with my hair. I glanced towards the door.

“Shouldn't you lock that?” I quickly added. “Oh, it locks itself once you close it.” He answered. I tensed up, but decided to trust him. He hadn’t done anything to show mistrust so far... but I was still anxious. I seem to always be that though... “Anyhow~ I **do** get needs when I enter heat. But, outside of that, I still get slight urges to do it. Just not biological ones.” I explained. 

“Kinda like... wanting a snack.” I said, then wiggled my toes. I exhaled and flopped back onto the bed. It was soft. Not firm like Adora’s bed. You kinda sunk into it. “I’m guessing this has led to a bit of awkwardness in school?” he asked. I rolled my eyes. “Ugh, tell me about it. Not like I had any girlfriends to hang out with. But the few times I got dragged into some group project...” I huffed.

I cleared my throat. “Hey Catra, have you gotten head yet? Do you have any favourite porn? So, are you a squirter?” I said in my best mock tone. “Like, sure. You gals are having sex. Good for you. It’s just annoying how they’re trying to drag me into it... and that doesn’t even cover the regular bs gossip.” I grumbled. “That’s mostly the obnoxious kids. Most don’t discuss sexual preferences in depth.” He retorted. 

I shot him a glare. He smiled back. “I’m on the debate team. I’d like to think I have a decent estimate on what people discuss. Not to mention: People talk pretty loud in the library.” He smirked. “Most I seem to hear is people casually talking about if they have any turns ons. Like, this one guy said he really liked the ‘baby hair’ at the back of the neck.” he described calmly. 

“Baby hair?” I quirked a brow. He shrugged with a chuckle and laid down next to me. “Yeah, I dunno. It’s just called that.” He replied. I eyed him carefully. “Anyhoo... not to be ‘that guy’ but the clock is ticking. What do you want to do?” he asked. I crossed my legs and squirmed briefly. I wasn’t ready to let him touch me there... or at all. It’s what I’m gonna pay him for though....

“I...” I trailed off. Worst case, I’ll just close my eyes and ask for a quick handy when we’re down to the last few minutes. Just talking was honestly kinda nice... and seems like some paid for practically only that so... “I dunno... my body is at full mast, but I’m not really into it.” I murmured. He raised a brow. “Didn’t you say you got horny during your heat?” he asked in confusion. 

“I do, it's just...” I exhaled. “It’s weird... it kicks in physically before mentally. It takes a few days to finally set in. I have no idea why...” I stared up at the ceiling. “It’s extra weird since outside of heat: I pretty much get in the mood if I become hard. Or get hard if I’m about to have, or think about having sex. Honestly, nothing about estrus is fun... it's just a pain in the cervix!” I huffed.

“Pardon me asking but: Didn’t your family help you out any with figuring this out?” he asked. I dug my fingers into the blanket, having to fight to not sink my claws into it. “Pfft... ‘family’...” I growled. My insides started to boil as I grit my teeth. Man... cumming like this would feel really nice I reckon. Just help wash the stress away as the hormones slowly fill your body.

“Well, if you want: We could shower.” He suddenly offered. I blinked in surprise, then eyed him over with a raised brow. “It’s very common for these things. Usually we take a shower with the clients.” He explained. I narrowed my eyes. Is he implying I’m unkempt? ... I am. But that’s beside the point! His face suddenly fell. “Oh shoot! I’m sorry! I forgot the ‘no undressing’ part!” he apologized in a fluster. I grumbled. 

“It’s fine... I just dislike water... why is that even a recommended thing?” I inquired after a moment of silence. “Well...” He hesitated. “It’s a good ice breaker. You got to see each other naked. Have some small talk. And the warm water generally helps the muscles relax. I just suggested it since I’m still fairly new and well... you seem nervous.” He murmured, his cheeks flaring up.

Huh. Somehow, seeing him less confident helped me feel confident. He seemed so certain of what to do. I know that I might should be anxious that he’s not an expert. But it was a huge relief that I’m not the only one worried. I dunno... maybe I should do it? I’m kinda soaked in my own sweat... wouldn’t it make more sense to shower after sex? Ah, fuck it! I can't just lie on my ass this entire session.

“F-Fine! We can shower! ... or see how I feel when I'm there.” I sputtered, my voice cracked. He nodded and hoisted himself out of bed. Then offered to help me up. After brief hesitation, I accepted and he pulled me up. My lower jaw shook. I wasn’t sure how to feel. We walked towards the bathroom. I assumed. It was the only other room in this place. As we entered, I glanced around.

It was really nice actually. Very cozy. Even had a bath wide enough for two people. Is my hatred for water just due to shitty bathrooms? ... nah. But it doesn’t help. Ugh... so wet and cold... and then you get even more cold afterwards. I instinctively shivered. “Not a fan of showers?” he asked. I let out an amused scoff. “What gave me away?” I asked. My face fell momentarily and sighed. 

“I just hate being cold...” I murmured. Just gives me bad flashbacks to my childhood. He tapped his chin. “I might have something for that.” He noted and walked to the wall. He turned something on the wall, some circular thingy. No clue what it was, but it probably adjusted something? There was a low whirr and puffing in the room. There was a notable shift in humidity and warmth. 

What sorcery is this? “Neat, isn’t it? It basically works like a low temperature sauna.” He exclaimed. “The room is isolated, so it can be temperature controlled.” He added. I stared at him blankly. “You... don’t know what a sauna is, do you?” he asked. I slowly shook my head. “Ah, well. It’s like a room filled with steam. This is less warm though.” He explained. “This will at least make post-shower more pleasant.” He said.

“Since you don’t have that ‘the water is turned off, it’s cold now’ aftermath.” He clarified. “I wish I had one of these at home.” He said, then blepped. “I go here to shower, actually. Call it a ‘work perk’~” he chimed and winked. Now I almost _had_ to try it not to be rude... plus, it **did** sound kinda nice... and it was starting to get toasty in here. I’ll start sweating real bad soon. 

“So uh... how come you got to working here again?” I blurted out, trying to stall for time. He paused for a moment, then proceeded to remove his sweater, revealing a crop top. “Well, the spending money is nice. But primarily it’s since I get to help people. Since I only accept stu-” he cut himself off, and scrunched his nose. Only accepted what? I narrowed my eyes and bore into him.

He smiled sheepishly. “Look, don’t take this the wrong way but um... DT only sends me ‘students in need’, so to speak...” He smiled sheepishly. “I know that term might not have the most positive connotations but...” He trailed off. “It’s fine... I’ve kinda come to accept it.” I sighed. “I’m damaged goods, but I keep on trucking.” I said with a weak smile. He returned it and nodded knowingly. 

He pulled off the crop top and placed it in a... bin? That wasn’t a cloth basket. He caught me staring and followed my eyes. “Oh, this? It’s airtight so that our clothes don’t get soggy. Also the reason there’s two.” He smiled. They weren’t large. And honestly looked like bins. I opened the second one, glancing down. It had a scent of lemon. It was clean and dry. The room had begun to mist vaguely. 

“Yeah I guess that makes sense...” I murmured and pulled off my sweatpants, chucking them down the bin. I hesitated on my panties before removing them like a bandaid. I squinted through my eyes and took a deep breath. I managed to remove them and throw them into the bin after. They had already been stained by lubricant. I let out a disgruntled huff. “Is something wrong?” he asked. 

“Not related to this... I just go through underwear faster than Adora goes through tampons while I’m in heat...” I grumbled. “Mind if I look?” he asked. I raised a brow and shrugged. “Be my guest” I replied dismissively. Why’d he want to see used panties for? He leaned over and peeked into the bin. “Oh, wow... yeah, those look like you had sex in them, repeatedly.” He proclaimed.

“Ugh... I know! It’s super annoying.” I groaned. “Have you tried using a pad?” he asked. Huh... hadn’t thought of that. Would that even work? I stroked my chin. “No, but I might now...” I mused. “Where do you get those anyhow?” I inquired. He blinked at me. “You don’t know?” he asked sceptically. I frowned. “No... I’m a magicat, not a human. I’ve never had to shop for them.” I huffed.

“You could ask Adora? It tends to vary shop to shop, but most have a dedicated ‘lady section’ slightly to the side, usually near the registers.” He replied. Hum... in hindsight: I don’t even know if Adora uses tampons. Should I know that? It feels like I should. I’ll have to ask her. Maybe she has pads? I could borrow some. I’ll text her about it. I wouldn’t want to snoop around the house after all...

I just now noticed the black garment on his chest. Was that a sports bra? “Something the matter?” he asked politely. “No. Just expected something more... colourful. Mono black doesn’t seem like your style.” I pointed out. He chuckled. “Yeah, but: I gotta prioritize comfort.” He said with a smile. “Heh, yeah I hear ya. That’s my entire wardrobe.” I retorted with a blep.

I squirmed slightly. “You just um... seem more fashion aware than me.” I rubbed the back of my head. “Well, the underwear is something few people see on you regardless so...” He replied with a wink. “Someone in school walks around with lingerie beneath their clothes, but: I can’t say whom~” he said coyly. Huh... yeah, I have a lot to learn about people. I rubbed my forehead to try and focus.

“I think it’s good symbolism. You never know what lies beneath the surface.” He noted. My ears feel. My scars... His chipper expression faltered as he made eye contact with me. Even I could figure out what expression I must be doing right now. I bared my teeth and grabbed onto my hoodie. I might as well be reckless in a situation where it might benefit me. I did not like this risk one bit however. 

As the fabric left my fur, I let it plop into the bin. I was naked. Vulnerable. Trembling. I nervously rubbed along my arm as I stared at the floor. I wanted Adora to hold me. Tell me it was going to be okay. Gosh! Why did I think this was a good idea?! I opened my mouth to let out a quip, try to mask this in humour. But only a low pitched mewl escaped. I hugged myself and tensed up as I closed my eyes. 

I braced for some empty comment about how I was beautiful as I was. Instead, he lightly touched my shoulders. I clenched my eyes shut tighter, raising my shoulders. He slowly pulled me in for a hug, rocking me softly as my shivering died down. Oh wow... this was... surprisingly nice. Just skin contact. The room was nice and warm. For a brief moment, I felt like I could drift to sleep.

Each time I exposed myself, and didn’t get hurt... it was such a surreal experience. Every part of my being was screaming. But then: Nothing. I had stopped shaking. I hesitantly began to pull back. He mirrored my motion. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked softly. “I nodded slowly. After a pregnant pause, he nudged me playfully. “So... no bra, huh?” he asked. I gigglesnorted, my mood somehow improving. 

“ _That’s_ what you’re asking about?” I squeaked out. He gently caressed my cheek and shot me a smile. A pleasant tingle ran down my spine. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad? I awkwardly put the lid on. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Not quite Adora level. Not even close. But... It was similar to our first encounter. He treated me like a person, didn’t judge me by my appearance... Just like Glimmer had.

There was just something about being accepted that soothed me. It’s just nice to know ‘mom’ was wrong about nearly everything. Just, intentionally telling me lies to tear me down. I peeked, then quietly wiped away the single tear that had appeared. He thankfully hadn’t noticed. I could stand here for several minutes but... I broke the hug and exhaled slowly, a swift shiver ran down my back. 

“Are you okay at home?” he asked softly. I wiggled my hand. “Well, could be better since Adora isn’t home right now.” I gave a weak smile. “Oh, you’re living together? I thought that was just a rumour.” He exclaimed. I quirked a brow. “Where else would I stay?” I asked. “Home?” he asked hesitantly. “A lot of students at school are just roommates or visit often you know.” He noted. 

I shrugged. “I was technically homeless before so...” I trailed off, then shot him a glare. There was a tense pause. “Shower was it?” he interjected. I nodded slowly. “Yeah... it sounds like that might could be nice.” I responded. He walked over to the bathtub. “Do you have any preference on what products to use?” he asked. I stared at him blankly, my tongue idly extended as I tilted my head.

“R-Right... I’ll just guesstimate the essentials.” He noted. I soaked in the room. Despite being naked, it was like I was enveloped in a comfy blanket. Showers would suck a lot less if I had one of these. Bet they’re expensive as fuck though. I prepared to ask him a question, then hesitated. I still didn’t know his name... or remember it at least. I’d have to find out later. It was far too awkward to ask now.

He adjusted with some bottles before turning around. “You want a full bath, or just the shower?” he asked. A shower _would_ be quicker... not that I need the time... heck: Let’s go with the bath. I haven’t washed up properly in a while. Plus: I’m nearly dozing off in this mist. I could do with some stress relief. Literally and figuratively. “Let’s go for a bath... lukewarm. I’m kinda sweaty as it is.” I explained.

“Sure. I can adjust the temperature for that.” He said, then paused. “You could take some water from the tap if you want. Sweating dehydrates you quite a bit.” He added. I glanced in the direction. It was a water cooler. A few slices of... fruit? Vegetables? ... it was something organic and floating in there... fresh from what I could tell. I grabbed and filled a cup, slowly drinking the, surprisingly good water.

I took another fill. Apparently I was parched. I put the cup down next to it. I might want more later. I turned back to him, my eyelids fluttering. Was it the warmth? The mist? “So, do you know if you’ll want any ‘service’ during the bath?” he offered. It took a moment before it clicked for me. “Oh uh... maybe?” I replied with a sheepish smile. “Alright. I’ll keep it on the table for now.” He replied cheerily. 

“Just so you know... no penetration will be going on...” I stated, then squirmed. “I have vaginismus...” I forced out in a whisper. Gosh, he didn’t need to know that. I could have left it at ‘no penetration’... My cheeks lit up once more. “Oh, don’t worry about that~” he replied with a wink and pulled his pants down, exposing a small vulge. “You still have fingers yanno.” I shot back playfully.

My teeth chattered. It was a small surge of confidence to have said that. We were having a banter. I walked over to the bath as it was filling. He pulled his underwear off as I did, and I could hear the lid close as I flicked one of my ears. Huh, the bath had those anti-slip thingies. Guess that was nice. Made it hard to wiggle about though. He audibly walked up next to me, making his presence known.

“We’ll be doing a wash-down before we enter if that’s alright with you. Just over here by the drain.” He pointed near the bath. There was a small immersion in the floor leading to the drain. I shrugged and walked over. Guess we might as well while waiting for the bath. “I’ll be keeping my binder on by the way.” He noted. I glanced back and noticed he still had that black torso thingy.

“Won’t that get... wet?” I questioned. “Not as much as you~” he countered without missing a beat. My flushed cheeks were no match for his wits. Was this normal? He’s become a lot more... talky. Is this part of the service? He turned on the faucet, aiming it at the drain as the water heated up. “You want me to wash you, or do you want to do it yourself?” he offered. I slowly blepped.

I’d never been washed, to what I can remember. Guess I could try it out while trying everything else? “You can do it.” I murmured. “Anywhere you don’t want me to touch?” he asked. I tensed up. Maybe not the scars? He seems gentle though... It might be good for me? I swayed my tail. My eyes bulged. How clean was my butt? ... it was probably fine? Would he even try to go there?

How would I even ask him not to go there? I curled my tail up between my legs, breaking the rules and going back to front. “No, it’s fine...” I replied, my voice cracked. This felt like a decent compromise. He lifted up the nozzle and started on my back. I flinched as my fur stood upright. He immediately withdrew. “Is something wrong?” he asked in concern. “Water...” I muttered in response.

He became less on edge and slowly moved the hydrant back to me. I shivered as the liquid annoyance made contact. He moved a hand along my shoulder, tenderly rubbing. My eyelids flickered. That felt... nice. He kept rubbing delicately. I couldn’t tell if this was being scrubbed or getting a massage. For once, I didn’t feel an urge to touch back. My usual impulse of hugging wasn’t there.

It was... muted. Right now, just being tended to was everything my body craved. I wanted to get my hair brushed... weird. He swapped hands and did my other side. I swayed before I steadied myself. I can’t fall asleep now! ... it would be really nice to cum, then drift off in the bath though... I think. But I can’t afford that... or can I? I dunno... I want to at least try to cum twice. I have the time.

So I’ll need at least five minutes to recoup after the first. He worked his way along my back. I held tightly onto my tail as he closed in on my rear. If I wasn’t so comfortably drowsy. I would be worried about this. Heat has always clouded my judgement though. It was always about getting off. Sex was the only thing on my mind. Then, if I did manage, at least for the first half of my heat: instant relief and self-satisfaction. 

It's weird how a minute of grunting makes me feel like... I just finished an SA for the finals. I wouldn't mind heat if the rest of it didn't suck so bad. Does nature seriously expect me to start popping out kittens when I'm like, ten? I couldn't even take care of myself at that age, let alone a kid! ... Heck, I can't even take care of myself right now. Yeah: No. I'd be a terrible mom. Heck, I'm not even sure Adora would be a good one.

Would she even want children? There was a playful squeeze of my rump, making me meow in surprise. I yanked my tail in response, digging it uncomfortably into my junk. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "You have a thousand yard stare." He added and thankfully went down to my thighs. I hesitated. "I... My body has me thinking about getting pregnant... It makes me really uncomfortable..." I replied.

"Well, that's kinda the only purpose of things like periods. Estrus is more direct I reckon. Since it's preparation to get impregnated, and not just the body cleansing itself from not getting pregnant. So it's not too far fetched you'd think about it." He noted. I flicked an ear. "Do you want kids?" he asked casually. I shrugged. "If any, not within the near future." I scoffed. He hummed softly and worked both sides.

"Do you think you'd want a daughter with Adora?" he asked. My cheeks flared up. A biological child? "Not sure I'd want to pass on my disaster genes..." I murmured. "I just find the scientific aspects of that interesting." He pointed out. "Isn't that expensive though?" I asked. He washed over my knees down to my ankles. "Well, it's not cheap. But neither is adoption." He responded while rubbing me down.

"It's honestly like they don't want the kids gone..." I muttered. "Well, raising children is a costly endeavour." He countered. "Yeah, because getting eight biological kids while living in poverty will just 'work out', because; love." I retorted snidely. "True..." He admitted. "But we can't really regulate that. Even though I think there should be such a thing as a 'parenting license'. But yeah... Can't really enforce that." He replied sombrely.

"What about marriage?" he asked and perked up. I let out a guffaw. "Yeah right. Waste a year's salary on a frilly dress you wear once." I snickered. "I thought you were more of a tux kind of gal~" he teased. I fidgeted nervously. "I'm not a big fan of hoity toity stuff... most of that focus on looking fancy, not being comfortable. Kinda the opposite of what I'm looking for..." I noted. He stood back up and gave me a rinse.

"You could get a courthouse wedding. Just simple and to the point." He suggested and turned off the faucet. "I don't need a paper to tell me who I'm fucking." I retorted playfully. "There's always the tax reasons." He offered. There's different taxes if you're married? "Well, shall we begin?" he asked and gestured to the half filled bath. Dripping wet, I stared at the slowly raising water level. I wasn't cold. It was such a surreal experience.

It was warm and humid. "Do you have any seating preference?" he asked. I stared into the stream. "Behind me." I replied. He nodded and gave me a reassuring rub on the shoulder. He gracefully slipped into the tub, then smiled at me. I exhaled and shakily got into the water with him. The water quickly soaked into my fur. As I settled in, it reached up to my nipples. I even had legroom. This bathtub is really nice.

Despite sweating, the warm water... cooled me off? I’m not sure how to describe it. It got me from strained panting to tired breathing. My body wasn’t tired. But my brain just wants to shut off. Sleep was a habit to get through heat, but come on! My head bobbed forward as I nearly dozed off. “Are you tired?” he inquired. I shook my head. “Don’t worry about it...” I mumbled. 

“You seem cozy at least.” He noted. “What makes you say that?” I said between a yawn. “Well, you are all snuggled up to me. I froze, glancing back. I was leaning against him. I jolted upright with freshly flushed cheeks. I took several fast inhales before I clenched my eyes and leaned back down against him and shivered. He gently embraced me. Why was I freaking out? This is what I asked for.

... or at least what my body asked for. My eyelids fluttered. I want Adora to hold me like this... kiss me along my neck~ The hair at the back of my neck stood up with anticipation. Fuuuck... what I wouldn't give to have her here... “Uh, I have a random question...” I blurted out. “Yes?” he replied politely. “Is there any chance I could uh... ‘borrow’ this room? Or one like it?” I asked.

He gingerly rubbed my shoulders. “I mean... probably? You can try to rent it from DT, they’ll probably be fine with it. Not sure how much but... considering it’s without an escort: I can’t see it being all that much. Long as you clean up after yourselves.” He concluded. “Huh... neat.” I replied. Maybe Adora and I could come here. Maybe not even for sex, just... cuddling in the tub. This entire place is so warm and cozy.

My eyelids grew heavier. I needed to do something to stay awake. I shakily grasped around his wrist and swallowed nervously. He noticed, but didn’t react. I slowly guided him down into the water, clenching my eyes shut as I made him touch my kitkat. It felt weird. It was unlike when he touched me. A brief moment of a sensation mixed between a toy and someone else touching me.

I’d have to try masturbating with Adora’s hand later... oh wow that sounded wrong. I flinched as he touched my mons. He waited, then began slowly caressing my folds. It was a strange feeling... underwater. I exhaled. My jaw was shaking again. I carefully hugged his arm, clenched it to my chest. He stroked along my slit as I bit my lip. My trembling jaw caused my teeth to superficially dig into my lip.

Ugh! He’s really good at foreplay, but I don’t need foreplay! I’m already full mast! “J-Just go!” I croaked. His hand froze, then carefully fondled its way up to my hood. I tensed up. This was it. Just jerk me off already... He pressed a finger against my bead, making me grunt. My claws extended as my eyes opened. Oh shit. I need someone. I don’t want to accidentally scratch him. 

“I-I um... do you have anything I can sink my claws into?” I whispered. The pressure of my family jewel eased off. “Oh, uh... there’s... this sponge?” he replied, unsure. He reached over a sponge with his free hand. I was expecting something super fancy but... it looked like a regular sponge. It dripped wetly. A matted yellow. “Something wrong? You’ve been staring at that sponge for a while now...” He asked.

I shook my head. “Huh, wha?” I blurted out before I refocused. I grabbed the sponge. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just... spaced out.” I reclined against him and held the sponge close. I could claw this without having to worry about blood in the water. He resumed his rubbing. I could feel the warmth flare up within me. Seeping into my loins, spreading. “Do you have any preference what I do with my other hand?” he asked quietly. 

I slowly shook my head against his chest and closed my eyes. It was too much effort to keep them open. But I couldn’t fall asleep like this. My vulva was in full swing. Like; Ugh! Make up your mind, body! Are you tired or horny? Pick one! I jolted back to attention at the tender embrace of his digits around my pride. I squeezed the sponge and let out a shaky breath. This was nice, all things considered. 

I grit my teeth as the hood was pulled back.And forth. Back and forth. My stomach tingled as I began to tense up further. I closed my eyes instinctively. He was stroking top and bottom, I usually do the sides. The water alters the sensation... not like it really matters, I don’t get to feel anything more than a taste. He worked fast, but gentle. Just the right touch to give me a constant buzz, surging towards release.

I mewled and hugged his free arm, and dug into the sponge as I let out a sharp gasp. His hand stopped immediately. “Something wrong?” he asked in concern. “N-No... just... getting close....” I shamefully admitted, my hips quivered. “Oh, hair trigger?” he asked. I could only muster a nod. “Do you want me to edge you? Take a break?” he offered. “No... just, get it over with.” I murmured and bucked my hips.

“I really wish you’d use a different term for that but, you got it. I’ll get you there~” he said, shifting his tone back to cheerful halfway through. I exhaled as he picked back up. Maybe that was a little rude? Makes it sound like I don’t enjoy what he’s doing? I mewled as he fully exposed my hood, biting into the sponge and muffled my noises. I’d have to apologize afterwards. I-I’m gonna... gonna!

I lurched forward and dipped my head into the water, I didn’t think to empty my lungs, so I had to improvise. My yowl was transformed into a mess of bubbles as I shook. He skilfully adjusted and held me tight. I felt safe. My walls clamped down as a shock-wave of chemicals spread throughout my body. Each muscle spasm made my eyes heavier. I slowly leaned back, he moved with me, not missing a beat.

My contractions died down as my pleasured tranquillity hit its peak. Finally... it's done. My head slumped against his shoulder. A guttural purr slipped out of my throat as he circled my bead with the tip of my finger. It felt amazing, just barely grazed it. But it milked the sensation tenfold. Nice and warm... so cozy... I have to tell him I didn’t mean it like that, I appreciate what he does... just gonna... right after...

  
  


*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Since the pic hasn't been working for everyone, here's a link for those it doesn't appear too: https://www.dropbox.com/s/tsct3iktkqznep2/Catra_Bow.png?dl=0 )


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with a jolt, my head darting from side to side. “Oh thank goodness you’re awake!” a vaguely familiar voice called out. I drowsily sat upright. My vision focused on a boy. Oh right! The librarian... fuck! Why can’t I recall his name? “You passed out after you came. I didn’t notice for quite a few minutes actually... since you were just purring” He said and fidgeted awkwardly. 

I blacked out? I checked my surroundings. I was splayed out on the bed. The fog in my mind was gone. I felt like I’d slept for hours... wait! “How long was I out?” I squeaked. He was taken aback before he composed himself. “Oh, uh: Around twenty-ish minutes I think? I was just about to call DT for advice.” He replied. I rubbed my forehead. “Just now? Why not before?” I questioned.

“Well: None of your vitals were bad. You just showed signs of having fainted from exhaustion and well... you’re not the first to do that...'' He noted awkwardly. “My vitals?” I quirked a brow. He pointed to my arm. There were two wires of some sort going into my ar- my eyes widened as I went limp and trembled. “Woah, what’s wrong?” he exclaimed with worry. “N-Nee-Needl...” I croaked. 

“Relax! It’s just a patch!” he hushed soothingly. My cramps died down enough for me to take a second look. The wires were connected to some square thingy... it didn’t seem to actually go into my skin. My panic managed to subside as I licked my dry mouth. I laid still as he showed me the small monitor. It showed numbers I had no idea what they were. But one of them was my heart rate. That much I knew. 

It had a sudden spike. He pressed a button and the thingy detached from my skin with a soft... squelch? “To put it simple: It’s applied via vacuum seals. Very nonintrusive.” He explained. Vacuum seal? No idea what that is. But I’ve seen enough sci-fi to be able to guess. It sounds okay. “Sorry if it freaked you out. It's just a policy. I need to ensure your safety.” He murmured apologetically. 

“It’s fine...” I murmured back. It’s not like he could have known... “I’m sorry...” I mewled. He stared at me blankly for a few seconds. “For what?” he asked in concern. “For what I said before I passed out... I didn’t mean it like that.” I attempted to articulate. “Oh, that. It’s okay. Not to sound bad but: I’m used to people getting a bit antsy.” He replied. I flicked one of my ears.

I hung my head and folded my ears. “You shouldn’t have to take that...” I mumbled. “It’s fine. I work with this for a reason... though, I can assure you: I do  **not** take abuse.” He clarified me with a gentle pat on my shoulder. “I can tell if someone is genuine or not. If they are lashing out, or just trying to play it off.” He paused. “Well, I’m not an expert on it yet, but I’ve gotten really good at it!” he cheerfully exclaimed.

I eyed him hesitantly. “What about me?” I asked. “Well, based on your tone and body language: You were either tense and a bit frustrated, or rude.” He noted with a smirk. “By the way, may I ask why you did the whole ‘screaming into water’ thing?” he suddenly asked, his expression changed. I fiddled with my thumbs for a moment. “I don’t like making noises, okay?” I mumbled in response. 

I gazed into his eyes, then broke eye contact. “I’d rather not say why...” I murmured. “Understood. It was just really sudden.” He seemed to mull over something. “Say... do you often faint? I don’t want to pry too much, but: I’m worried.” He asked. I bashfully waved him off. “No, it only happens during estrus... don’t worry about it. My body just does stupid shit. Like in that case.” I explained. 

“I basically just want to eat, fuck and sleep. Sometimes all at once. Pretty sure you noticed me almost dozing off a couple of times... the warmth was really nice, but didn’t help.” I smiled weakly. He returned the gesture with a sheepish smile. “I uh... actually thought that was just you reacting to the stimuli. Like... I circled your tip, and you did a light twitch, and slumped forward.” He responded.

Huh... well, I guess that makes sense. I looked us both over. “A little surprised we’re still naked...” I noted. “Well, the room is temperature regulated. And, it’s easier to monitor you this way.” He replied. “Yeah, but... what about yourself?” I asked. “I mean, it's nothing I didn’t already show to you.” He said with a wink. I lightly rubbed along my arms. It was a strange sensation to not freeze.

“Um... do I have any time left?” I asked quietly. “A little, yeah. Don’t think we could really do much of anything with that.” He replied. I cracked a grin. “I’ve been forced to learn repeatedly that I  **can** do quite a lot in just a minute.” I said with an anxious smile. He scooted a bit onto the bed. “Well, sure. If you feel you need another one...” His brows furrowed. “Do you... do you get enough from those?” he asked.

“Again: Only reply if you are comfortable with it. But, I know a few girls that need at least three or so to get enough endorphins to be sated.” He added. I gave an involuntary snort. “I have a refractory period.” I sneered, then caught myself and folded my ears. I then straightened myself. “And no, I don’t like it... but I can’t do anything about it... it’s just my lot in life...” I managed to vent.

“But... yes, one orgasm  **does** sate me. I just... I wish I could get more during the act... it’s over before it begins.” I gave him a look. He was waiting patiently, so I took a breath. "And I  **hate** being edged most of the time. I WANT to cum. Being brought to the edge, just to be kicked back down is just... unbearable to me.” I whispered. “I don’t enjoy the sensation of being toyed with...” I added.

“So I’m fucked if I do, and fucked if I don’t...” I blinked and felt the tears against my lashes. I let out a chuckle and sniffled. “This is usually what I’d talk to DT about... well, less saucy at least heh...” I smirked. “It makes me feel inadequate. Like... I know you know, but: Whenever I do it with Adora, there’s this... spark. And I can never ignite it, since my walls clamp down and snuff it out before it barely has materialized...” I murmured.

“She says she’s okay with it. But how can I know? And even more-so: I’M not okay with it. I just feel helpless... restricted by my own biology.” I hissed. “I can’t even express how much less I feel when I know my girlfriend, this absolute powerhouse: Could likely have sex for two hours straight before she needs a break... I can barely last a minute, then I need to take a breather...” I stated, my words laced with disdain.

I whimpered and slumped back in bed. He gently placed a hand onto my thigh. “That is way out of my expertise but... I’m here if you need to talk.” He offered with a sympathetic smile. The corners of my mouth managed to curl up, ever so slightly. Never thought I’d admit that, but here we are. ... I’m not sure how I even feel about it. I’m just so confused... What am I even after? Love? Sex? Comfort?

“Could you... jill me off? I was kinda hoping for that in the bath...” I murmured.  “Sure, no problem. I’m just better at rubbing one out, just so you know. It’s my go-to handjob method.” He replied with a coy blep. “I felt that...” I exhaled. “You’re like...  **really** good.” I purred. “Are you ready to go again now? Considering you mentioned a refractory period? And well... what just happened.” he asked softly. 

“I don’t know... but I don’t have enough time left to really figure it out...” I mumbled. He frowned. “Don’t feel pressured if you don’t feel ready. This  _ is _ for you after all.” He interjected. I sighed deeply. “Yeah... but I kinda bungled this and booked without thinking really... I was scared, rushed into it and well... I passed out for half of this. So... I kinda want to get a bit more out of it, if that makes sense?” I noted.

“Well... yes, I can see wanting ‘value’ out of this. And... being unconscious for roughly half the time... I could see that stinging.” He admitted. “That, and I um... kinda missed my favourite part...” I whispered as my cheeks flared up. He gave me a light pat on the thigh. “Also a fan of afterglow I hear?” he chimed with a warm smile. I could only nod bashfully as I adjusted my bangs.

“Well, if you feel comfortable with it: Sure. I can squeeze in a quickie before the time runs out.” He offered. “I’m sure it feels less stressful if I don’t pass out after half the time but... sex on a timer is a bit...” I waggled my hand. “Technically, most sex is on a timer.” He noted with a smirk. “If you got 20 minutes before school, during recess, an hour before bedtime~” he chimed.

Huh... I guess that was true... still, it was a bit weird to have an actual clock on it... plus, I AM paying for it... it feels less dirty than I imagined. It’s a bit like, one of the few times I got a haircut... or some other ‘spa’ thing. My school has some weird programs. At least it gave me the chance to try out things on the cheap.. still not sure why new things are so tempting to me. Part of what dragged me into this I reckon...

That and fear... “What are you thinking about?” he asked. “Well, I just realized that cost wise, if going with the ‘regular’ price... This is pretty expensive. Just going off my own economy I mean... or in general. Like... if I’d have sex the amount of times my heat demands... I’d burn through like, two months' salary in a week.” I noted. “True. But sex is a very intimate service. And in high demand.” He replied.

“True... but it does really suck that it seems like it’s mostly shy, introverts like me that have to pay for it... we kinda need it the most...” I murmured. “I agree. But, that’s how the world works... For example: You don’t need glasses. So you don’t have to pay for glasses. But those that need them, do... at least I don’t think you need glasses, or?” he asked with a bit of hesitation.

“I don’t. But yeah... I get what you’re saying. Having or wanting anything just... costs. It just sucks when it comes to stuff like this.” I sighed. “I just wish it was based on convenience. Like: Fast food costs more than pre cooked dinners. But the raw ingredients cost less than the dinners. The more you do yourself, the cheaper the end result gets. Often for the same product.” I huffed and crossed my arms.

“Not to be like that but... this is not that far from that... you’re just paying to skip past to the sex part.” He noted. I scrunched my nose. Why are bookworms so smart? “W-Whatever... can you get me off before we run out of time or not?” I mumbled bashfully. He glanced at the clock. “I can try. We only have five minutes. Though, I promise I won’t stop just cuz the clock hits the dot.” He said reassuringly. 

I let out an amused snort. “Please, if not for my refractory period, I could finish five times in that time.” I reclined and blepped. “Please~ I deliver pleasure.” He whispered soothingly, climbing up on the bed with me. My fingers dug into the divine sheets. “That. There.” He noted. “H-Huh?” I blurted out. “You’re tensing up again. You’re trying to rush it.” He pointed out.

“But there’s not enough time!” I said with a slight scowl. “That’s not a reason to rush it. Really, I don’t mind going a bit over. DT is pretty lax with overtime. Plus, you know: You  **were** out cold for quite a while...” He added with a sheepish grin. “Doesn’t feel right to charge you for sleeping half the session.” He added. My tail flicked as I eyed him over. He seemed sincere... I slowly relaxed. 

“It’s not my place to pry but... do you often just... ‘crank one out’ as to ‘get it over with’?” he asked, finger quotes and all. I lowered my ears and darted my eyes to the side. “I can’t read you like a book, but you have some pretty visible signs.” He noted with a smile. He slowly moved a hand to cup my lil’ kitty. I closed my eyes and mewled. I grew less nervous by the second as he stroked along my length. 

I had to admit: I had been planning to just rush it, like I used to before Adora... and honestly: Quite a few times  **with** Adora... but she caught on quick and pinned me down until I was ready to receive. I took a deep breath. “Yes...” I mumbled as I folded my ears. “It’s just out of habit. This has always been a chore for me so... it was best to just get it out of the way so I could go back to living my life.” I said.

“... well, whatever now qualified as a ‘life’ back then.” I muttered. He gracefully circled my slit and graced my prickly pea. I let out a squeaky gasp. I wonder how many sad life stories he has had to listen to? I tensed up as a firm grip was established on my hood. My jaw trembled. Was that ever going to stop? He slowly peeled the skin back as fresh blood rushed down to my nether region.

I mewled and reclined, my eyes shut reflexively. Would it be weird to ask to hug him? I fumbled and grabbed a pillow, and placed it over my face. He stroked at a delicate pace. Just... knowing how I liked it. So soft... so gentle... I locked my fingers on the back of the pillow. I can’t allow my claws to damage anything. The swirling mist in my tummy tightened as he kept going.

My hips raised subconsciously as I inched closer. Despite that it was going so fast, I could relish in each tender tug. There was no use fighting it. The rubbing had felt amazing. But there’s just something... primal to have my clit worked like this. It did also help against the sensitivity to have some skin in between my family jewel, and his nimble fingers. I squeezed out a few tears.

I wish I could have had this earlier... back when it all started... or, well: at least the knowledge to do it myself... I kinda forgot how early puberty hits there for a moment... that’d be  **way** weird... I was snapped out as the valve broke. I hugged the pillow tight as I let out a muffled scream into it as I bucked my hips. He held my bead exposed, keeping it pulled back as he gently squeezed.

My insides tried desperately to clamp down on itself. Each contraction sent waves of relief throughout my body. The pillow absorbed my yowl like a champ. My legs trembled as I tried to keep my hips aloft. But, it was no use. I slumped down like a wet sack, I shivered all over. He carefully let go. I shifted under the fabric, unsure if he’d make a move... I waited for at least a minute. Nothing.

I slowly peeled the pillow out of my face as light came flooding back into my vision. He sat on the edge of my feet, legs casually spread. “How was it?” he asked cheekily. My cheeks grew flushed as I averted my gaze. “Thank you...” Was all I managed to murmur. He shot me a warm smile as I shakily sat upright. Still unsteady from the surge of dopamine... Adora is right. I AM addicted to that shit...

It’s hard to handle with temperance... it feels really nice, and I feel so secure with her. But yeah... outside of heat, I need to tone down the sex a little. Help keep it more special. I’d be just as content with kissing and being held in her strong arms~ “What are you thinking about?” he asked. “Adora~” I cooed without thinking. My eyes snapped open as I went red as a beet.

“S-Sorry!” I squeaked. He chuckled and gave me an amused smirk. “No offence taken~ It’s not the first time something like that happens.” He explained. “Still... it felt rude.” I pouted. He parted his legs as to place his elbows on his knees. “Some put a blindfold on themselves and pretend I’m someone else~” he chimed. “That’s horrible!” I blurted out. He gave me a reassuring wink.

I don’t mind. As long as people aren’t actually rude to me. They are free to fantasize I’m whomever they want. There’s some caveats, but you know.” He laughed in amusement. My eyes trailed down towards his pride. It took me a second to register, but when I did: I had to suppress a chortle. It was not successful as I gigglesnorted. "I'm gonna need you to explain that~" he inquired with a smirk.

"S-Sorry!" I snickered. "It's just: It's heart shaped!" I wheezed. He smiled at that. "Thought that might be why. Just wanted to be sure. And before you ask: No, I got it  **during** puberty. So it's unrelated to my affinity for hearts~" he winked. I cleared my throat and tried to stop beaming like a scarlet lighthouse. “Sorry, I... not sure why I’m so loopy right now.” I whispered apologetically.

“Could be the hormones settling in?” he offered. I gave a weak nod, I rubbed my arms anxiously. “I’m... just gonna make this awkward if I try to apologize more, aren't I?” I murmured. He snickered and nodded. “Really, don’t stress it. I can see why you’d find it funny. Heart shaped things  **are** kinda my ‘thing’ after all.” he casually crossed his legs. “So... how are you feeling?” he asked.

My heart sank a bit. He’s... just so nice. I didn’t even offer to get him off... I fiddled with my fingers. “Um... is it impolite to not get you off? I-I could try even though we’re out of time... if you want?” I asked nervously. He chuckled and gave me a warm smile. “Nah, it’s okay. I have a pretty low personal drive. I enjoy watching others get satisfied. Plus: If I want to get off. I go on a date, not mix it with work.” He noted and winked.

Something clicked for me. “Oh... yeah, I guess that makes sense...” I noted. I guess I sorta just did the equivalent of offering to buy a chef dinner? Or would it be the waiter? ... did he get an employee discount? Ah, whatever... What do I even do now? He suddenly cleared his throat. “While I’m off the clock... you could hang out and talk a bit if you’d like. I don’t have any other appointments today to worry about anyhow.” He offered.

“I’m more than my profession you know.” He said teasingly. I returned a weak smile. “I’d like that...” I murmured. I fidgeted and glanced around the room. “Um... should we get dressed or?” I asked hesitantly. “Only if you want. Nudity doesn’t bother me.” He replied with a smile. “How long can we stay here?” I asked. “Well, basically until the room gets booked.” He noted.

“DT is pretty good with last minute appointments. Like, how they did for you.” He clarified. Huh... well, to be fair: I have no clue how long it normally takes. “Why? Were you thinking of sleeping some more?” he chimed. “Maybe...” I replied with a smile. “Though, I know that’ll fuck up any chance of me sleeping tonight... probably... I sleep A LOT during heat.” I concluded. 

“Well, I’m gonna have to change the sheets regardless, considering the bed has been used. Even if not ‘used’. Though, I can at least only change the top layer.” He noted. My ears perked up. “I can give you a hand! You gave me two after all.” I chirped, my cheeks flushed as a rush of confidence surged through me. He shot me a smirk. “If you want~” he replied coyly. I nodded shyly. 

“Yeah... I’ve been trying to get better at chores.” I retorted. “But, for now... I’d like to just lie here and talk, if that’s okay with you.” I whispered. “Sure. Will feel like pillow talk, but as long as you’re okay with it.” He offered. I nodded slowly as I coiled my tail around my leg and tried to get comfortable. This bed was really soft... very easy on my hips. He casually laid down on the other side of the bed.

Not next to me, but at a nice distance. “So... how was it?” he asked with a sultry glance. “G-Good...” I squeaked. “I was really nervous but... it went really well when I just tried to relax and let it happen.” I added. He scrunched his nose a bit. “I’m not a fan of the ‘let it happen’ phrase... but I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He said and shifted his weight. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to snuggle or not...

But it felt inappropriate to ask. “What’s on your mind?” he asked. I squirmed, then sighed. “I am just struggling with whether I should ask for some cuddles... like, it feels like asking for too much, especially since our time is up and well... I’m not sure I can handle it either. I have so many confusing emotions right now...” I explained as best as I could. He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Well, I could have gone for a hug if we had clothes. Though, I can still offer one. I’m not  **that** anal about the schedule.” He said with a smirk. “But, if you are feeling unsure, it might be best to let you think about it some more.” He added. I nodded meekly in response. “I’m... I’m just worried about Adora... everything is so confusing right now... and with the heat...” I trailed off.

“I’m just... scared.” I mumbled and met his gaze. “I have no idea what I’m doing right now... I finally got out of an abusive situation when I ran into Adora, and things were finally looking up... and now there’s this sudden, drastic change again. And I don’t know what to do...” I shakily explained. “Hm... I may not know what led to this, but I can try and talk you through it, if you are willing.” He replied.

I idly bit my lip. “Some of it, sure... I do actually have someone I can talk to about some of the other things...” I paused. “Huh... it’s really weird to have people I can turn to... I mean, I’m basically confining myself to a stranger right now.” I laughed nervously. He carefully placed a hand on my shoulder. “Well, that’s life. Sometimes you just have to leap blindly into things. Take risks.” He said while he gave me a reassuring nudge. 

“Yeah...” I replied. “It’s just... all so new to me. I’ve never had anyone to entrust... Anything with, really.” I noted. “Well, start with what you feel comfortable with.” He said calmly. “Y-Yeah... I mean: If I can manage to overcome letting strangers sexually gratify me, I should be able to at least talk about some of my concerns.” I chuckled awkwardly and gave a blep as I blushed.

He nodded and looked at me patiently. “W-Well... one of the things that worries me...” I murmured as I fidgeted. I can do this... I can do this! I took a deep breath and smiled at him. Maybe my estrus wouldn’t be so terrible after all, this year~

*

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of the series, for now at least.  
> I hope you enjoyed this weird brain child of mine.


End file.
